Esos Malos Sentimientos
by Pryre-chan
Summary: (Complemento del fic Esta es mi familia) Severus Snape no puede olvidar, guardando en su mente años de dolor y angustia. Por lo cual se le hace difícil perdonar. ¿Que pasaría si el y su nemesis son obligados a revivir dichos recuerdos?


**Esos Malos Sentimientos**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **-o-**

Escuchar al "perro" de Black reír y coquetear con su abogado no era lo que Severus esperaba de su fin de semana. Y más de una vez se preguntó que hacia él en una oficina oscura en el rincón más alejado del ministerio de magia.

-Señor Snape ¿me oye?- alcanzo a oír la voz del abogado- Sobre las firmas de sangre de los Malfoy…-

Ah. Si, Severus ya recordaba el motivo de esa tortura, él era el intermediario de Lucius y su ahijado frente al ministerio, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ese hecho desde que habían sido citados a declarar, por suerte el mayor había sido reclamado formalmente por una criatura mágica y el menor se había enlazado con el salvador del mundo mágico, el resto era solo papeleo.

Y here aquí.

Soportando al "amistoso" abogado de los Malfoy y acompañado del representante legal de Potter, su padrino. Una sorpresa para Severus saber que el ex reo había estudiado abogacía y terminado sus estudios justo antes de acabar en Azkaban.

-Sí, me encargare de ellos, tendrá el pergamino en unos días –

Severus se puso de pie, despidiéndose discretamente de los hombres y saliendo de la sala.

"Oficina de asuntos críticos" rezaba la puerta

Severus bufo quizá el termino adecuado sería "oficina de asuntos de criaturas mágicas y derivados" pero que más daba, solo faltaban las firmas de sangre de Draco y Lucius para completar las formalidades, las parejas de ambos ya habían afirmado su unión mucho antes de presentar la solicitud legal ante el ministerio.

Las risas detrás de él lo encresparon.

-Sera un placer señor Black- le decía el abogado al animago cuando lo invito a tomar un café.

-Le aseguro que el placer será mío- y luego más risas suaves, Severus se imaginaba a Black ceñir suavemente el estrechón de manos para volverlo sugerente.

Pero a él le daba lo mismo.

Giro por un pasillo oscuro y luego por otro, si no tuviera la memoria eidética se le haría complicado salir de allí, sin girarse a ver si ambos hombres le siguieran o no, se dirigió hacia la salida que recordaba, entre la multitud de puertas que no se molestó en señalar. Salió al exterior y giro una vez más para ir a las chimeneas públicas.

-¡Eh! Snape- le llamaron-Dile a Harry que pase a verme cuando pueda ¿de acuerdo?-

Y el Gryffindor desapareció con el abogado a sus espaldas entre llamas verdes y azules, Severus no alcanzo a oír su destino pero seguramente fuera un café u hotel cercano. Arrugo el gesto. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que el Black no llevaba a sus amantes a casa, un detalle considerado, piensa, porque en Grimmauld Place están viviendo temporalmente su ahijado y su compañero.

Sacudiendo los hombros nada interesado tomo los polvos flu y grito la dirección de su residencia, cuando salió de la chimenea su elfo le recibió sin dar novedades importantes, así que se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación para dar de comer a su mascota, que colgaba de una varilla en su habitación.

Mientras las rodajas de fruta desaparecían del plato Severus no pudo evitar analizar el comportamiento de Black durante el último mes, había pasado de reírse de él y seguirlo a cada paso a echarlo amablemente de su casa y para horror era alejadamente cortes cuando se encontraban.

Cosa que pasaba a menudo ya que Potter lo invitaba para acompañar a su ahijado cuando este tenía que ir a hacer su papel de héroe en algún lugar o cuando estaba de visita en la manada del bosque prohibido ayudando con el entrenamiento de los centinelas.

Analizo las frías y despectivas frases que le dirigía y su alejado comportamiento, no supo decir la razón aun pensando en eso por unos largos momentos.

Pero decidió que no importaba, al fin el mocoso de Black había madurado y decidido dejarlo en paz.

Su viejo murciélago giro a verlo en ese momento mostrando las cicatrices huecas en sus alas producto de una golpiza que había recibido de parte de una chica histérica de su casa hace ya muchos años. Acaricio brevemente su cabeza. Tuvo suerte de encontrarlo o quizá sería el destino que intervino para que ambos se encontraran en una fatídica noche y sanaran sus heridas mutuas.

-Es hora de descansar Gibons- le susurro al murciélago y lo llevo hacia una superficie plana algo lejana.

Severus saco una túnica de su ropero con facilidad, aunque ya no solía usar negro enteramente se sentía familiarizado con él y lo hacía sentir seguro. Se apareció en Hogwarts poco después llevando un par de muestras de las pócimas que había desarrollado, varias de ellas en fase de prueba, pero que prometían frenar de manera considerable el desgaste en las conversiones de los hombres lobos que no habían sido "naturales" a un principio.

Se dirigió hasta un escondido camino, sintiendo en su recorrido el rumor de suaves pasos que lo seguían, Severus supo enseguida que era uno de los soldados de la manada, uno en entrenamiento claramente, pero que sabía perfectamente quien era él. Lo siguió hasta la entrada del pueblo que ya iba tomando forma, vio a los jóvenes ayudando en las reparaciones y a los adultos cocinando en una olla común. Cuando la población se acentuara cada uno podría valerse por si mismo. Por suerte Theodore Nott, el alfa había estado gastando su gran fortuna en que a la manada no le faltase nada.

-P-profesor- lo llamo una tímida vez

Longbotton

-¿Que sucede?- A Severus no le sorprendía ver al Gryffindor, había estado asesorando a la manada sobre futuras plantaciones de comida, ornamentación y hierbas medicinales.

-Busco a The…al alfa ¿lo ha visto?-

Al pocionista el menor lo ponía de mal humor con su mera presencia, le recordaba demasiado a el cuándo joven, miedoso, atolondrado e ingenuo.

-¡Póngase erguido Longbotton!- le dijo con firmeza- ¡Deje de frotarse las palmas! Si busca al alfa vaya por las áreas de caza, el suele estar por allí. ¡Muestre firmeza! ¡Cómo puede siquiera ser considerado como una posible pareja con esa actitud!-

El más joven se sonrojo y balbuceo. Severus no hizo caso y se giró en dirección a la casa del beta. Si Longbotton quería ser la pareja del alfa debería mostrar más entereza y no era secreto para nadie con dos dedos de frente que el Gryffindor se sentía atraído por el alfa incluso antes de serlo.

¡Era tan obvio!

Con firmeza toco la puerta de roble que se abrió para recibirlo.

-Profesor, gracias por venir- El segundo al mando le sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia reconociendo su rango, dentro la manada, Severus había adquirido importancia como sanador haciéndose cargo personalmente de todos aquellos que tenían secuelas por la poción de lobo, mal elaborada o administrada de forma experimental.

-Hemos estado esperando, sobre Theo…-

El alfa esperaba volver a su cuerpo humano y sacarse por fin ese estorboso collar.

-Los estudios no mienten Zabinni, hay una probabilidad grande que al retirar el collar el alfa vuelva a su cuerpo humano, pero, que su mente vuelva a ser la misma es poco probable, no sin una terapia mental profusa-

El beta se silenció un largo momento.

-Entiendo, hablare con él y veremos- suspiro- El resto de los miembros bajo su cuidado mejoran a pasos agigantado profesor, pocos ya pierden su mente humana y si lo hacen solo es momentáneo, Theo hizo obligatorio la toma de la poción a todos los miembros y se han ido acostumbrado.-

Sonaron unos toques en la puerta.

Sin verlo Severus supo que era el patriarca Malfoy, cuando entro lo sintió plenamente, el rubio tenía el olor de Lupin pegado en toda la piel y mordiscos de posesión adornaban y se mostraban de forma orgullosa en su pálido cuello. Severus evito resoplar. Su sentido del olfato aumentado a veces lo abrumaba.

-Beta. Severus, buenas tardes- el rubio se sentó frente a Severus con elegancia, la vida de pareja parecía caerle bien, su piel estaba brillante y sonrosada, sonrisa impecable y difícilmente comparable.

-Venía a tratar sobre los intercambios económicos de la manada y la disputa territorial con los centauros-

Severus estaba al tanto, pero el beta fue el que informo al mayor, a pesar de ser una pareja Lucius se había echo rápidamente con el control económico y distributivo de la manada.

-Por cierto Severus como te fue en el ministerio ¿nos dejaran a mi hijo y a mi en paz?-

El pocionista quiso gritar, pero en cambio suspiro para sorpresa de los otros dos hombres.

-Perfecto Lucius, el ministro acepto tu unión con Lupin y la reconoció. Draco por otra parte fue registrado como una criatura transformada por mordedura sin dar muchas vueltas, solo fue necesario probar que estaba unido a Potter como compañeros-

Lucius asintió con una mueca.

-Al menos ese abogado sirvió de algo-

Fue el turno de Severus de hacer una mueca

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Blaise mira… oh lo siento, no quise interrumpir- la castaña se disculpó sonrojada.

-No es problema Mio- el beta se acercó a la bruja y la guio hacia la cocina tomándole de la cintura y hablándole en voz baja.

-Me marcho- anuncio Severus rápidamente, el ambiente empalagoso no era lo suyo.

-Te acompaño- le siguió el Malfoy. Cuando estuvo en la entraba y lejos de miradas indiscretas el rubio volteo a verle- ¿Traes lo que te pedí?-

-Si. Pero no entiendo…-

Lucius sonrió

-Solo es un poco de luz de lobo Severus, lo suficiente para que mis colmillos crezcan y pueda marcar a mi pareja-

Rápidamente Severus hizo aspavientos entendiendo el punto, le dio el pequeño frasco suficiente para un mes en dosis básicas y se fue.

-Severus- le llamo el patriarca cuando estuvo a punto de aparecerse- Ve a Grimmauld Place y visita a Draco, pregunta por ti, ahora ya no puede aparecerse-

Por lo que a Severus sabia el menor estaba "redondito y feliz" con su pareja, que según decían estaba que iba de arriba abajo por los caprichos de su compañero.

-¿Estas contento por ser abuelo? Siento que el termino te ira bien- le dijo el pocionista a su viejo amigo con algo de humor.

-Estoy contento claro, aunque si lo que mi pareja y yo pensamos…podría ser padre de nuevo-

El pocionista lo miro con sorpresa

-¿Es que la medimaga te ha revisado? ¿O a Lupin? Había el rumor de que buscaría más magos fértiles entre la manada para estudiarlos-

-Lo ha hecho, pero los resultados son confidenciales, solo el alfa lo sabrá. Pero no, no hablo de eso, sino de los gemelos Alvand y Zachary, su padre murió y algunos de sus familiares se pelean por su tutoría, por ley deberían ir a un orfanato como huérfanos de guerra, pero Po…Harry y Draco planeaban adoptarlos. Aun son jóvenes, por eso Remus pensó que tenerlos nosotros sería lo mejor-

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?-

-Lo estoy, en cierta forma darles el apellido de la familia hará que prospere, sabes que no pude darle más hijos a Narcisa por más que lo intentamos-

El pelinegro guardo un momento de silencio, era cierto Lucius no había podido engendrar más herederos, aunque tampoco se había sabido la razón. En ese momento vio al mayor tocarse la parte posterior del cuello con algo de dolor. Lo volteo a ver.

-Dulce dolor- le dijo con una sonrisa-Remus suele ser….

-Entendí Lucius, no hace falta entrar en detalles- se mordió la lengua para no aumentar el comentario de que cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo había escuchado, olido y visto más que suficiente de ellos.

El Malfoy rio de forma discreta, a Severus que pocas veces había escuchado la risa del su viejo amigo se sorprendió un poco pero lo acompaño con una risa suave.

-Ellos serán felices aquí, al menos es lo que Remus dice. Una vez que las formalidades legales se hayan completado, ellos asistirán a Hogwarts y vendrán aquí los fines de semana. Cielos. Remus hasta ya ha planificado nuestras vacaciones- el rubio sonrió

El pocionista asintió, la nueva vida del hombre rubio era casi envidiable, casi.

-Y quien se encargara…-

-Black por supuesto- el rubio agregó- Será el primer caso oficial que maneje fuera de los temas de la orden.-

Severus gruño

El rubio pareció notar su incomodidad.

-Te pido este último favor Severus. Ya has hecho demasiado por la manada y por mi familia. El nombrarte nuestro representante legal no fue un error, nunca lo fue- el rubio le puso una mano en el hombro- Gracias.

Severus asintió e hizo ademan para retirarse, el recordaba con claridad las veces que Lucius le había agradecido abiertamente de algo y eran más bien pocas.

-Hasta luego Severus-

-o-

Lilian sonrió verdaderamente, sintiendo que se destensaban algunos músculos de su cara claramente. Su prometido le había hecho reír. Su padre se veía satisfecho en los brazos de su madre más allá de la sala.

El Vals empezó a tocar.

Su prometido le ofreció la mano para bailar con él, Lilian lo acepto abriéndose campo entre los demás invitados iniciaron una lenta danza.

-Yo…yo…-

Lilian apreciaba el lado tímido de su prometido, sentía por su lazo tenue pero firme como se sentía, feliz y nervioso, también temeroso. Ella nunca había podido adivinar que aquel incubo estaba enamorado de ella desde niños, Lilian lo recuerda levemente, su baja estatura, sus lentes gruesos y sus dientes chuecos, todo eso había cambiado, su carácter era más firme y formal como la de un buen hombre de negocios con fama de brutal. Pero al lado de Lilian trastabillaba y tartamudeaba.

Lilian se sintió casi feliz y por primera vez pudo imaginar felicidad, lejana claro estaba, pero no dudaba que algún día podía llegar a amar a este hombre, alimentarse de él y ceder por fin su virginidad cuando se casaran.

Su lazo entonces seria completo, ambos se pertenecerían uno al otro.

-Yo…siempre…te amo Lilian…- le dijo en voz baja y con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Yo también, le habría gustado decirle, pero el sentiría que no era del todo cierto, así que en vez de eso respondió.

-Yo…llegare a hacerlo Jim-

El incubo sonrió y la hizo girar aunque la pieza que bailaban no lo ameritaba.

-Yo esperare Lilian-

-o-

Con los papeles en la mesa Severus se dedicó a estudiar a su ahijado y su pareja que se sentaban juntos en un sillón individual a su vera, estudiando con detalle los papeles del abogado sobre la inclusión de Draco en la manada del bosque prohibido y reconociendolo como hombre lobo. Había sido idea del mismo y aunque no puede transformarse de forma individual como tal, podía hacerlo con una poción, lo cual astutamente no habían incluido en la solicitud de registro de Draco en el ministerio de regulación. De esta forma había logrado deshacerse de su mandato de aprehensión además de reclamar a su compañero de forma legal.

A los ojos del mundo Harry Potter había sido reclamado por Draco Malfoy y no al revés, asegurando que nadie pregunte del estado demoniaco del elegido. Detuvo una sonrisa, apostaba que el jefe de ese departamento no imaginaria quien llevaba a los primogénitos de esa unión.

-Todo está en orden padrino. Firmaremos el documento-

Ambos magos tomaron sus varitas e impregnaron en el papel sus firmas únicas, enlazadas naturalmente desde que eran pareja.

-Ahora sobre…-

La puerta sonó un par de veces y se abrió, por ella entro el "maldito chucho" como le gustaba decirle, arreglando su túnica rápidamente, con la camisa desabotonada y el pelo revuelto.

Severus hizo una mueca de fastidio al verlo, seguro volvía de otras de sus revolcadas, Severus ya casi no recordaba, y eso era sorprendente en el por su memoria eidética, cuantos aromas de machos y hembras podía sentir del otro hombre, muchas veces dos diferentes al día.

Asqueroso.

El pocionista no lo miro, ya que no hacía falta, y estudio los papeles de registro de Draco para ver nuevamente si había algún error.

El Black se sentó frente a él y sintió sin quererlo su aroma masculino y limpio.

Curioso. Pero poco importante.

-Lo lamento me distraje con algo- se disculpo

De un maletín Sirius saco un par de pergaminos de gruesos tomos y algunas plumas.

-He redactado la solicitud de adopción de los gemelos, además de especificar el deseo de estos de pertenecer a la noble familia Malfoy , además de adjuntar algunos testimonios de algunos miembros de la orden que justifican la adopción y apoyan la decisión, además de estar de acuerdo en ser testigos del buen trato a los niños durante su estancia-

El pelinegro extendió los papeles a Harry y a Draco, además de tirar suavemente y con algo que Severus supo decir desprecio, otra copia a su lado de la mesa.

Dolió. Como siempre.

Y como siempre lo ignoro.

-Maravilloso Sirius- Elogio el elegido- Todo parece en orden. ¿Qué dice profesor Snape?

-Es adecuado, pero sugiero que mejores la redacción delas circunstancias que los trajeron a vivir aquí en un principio y la aclaración de ley de manutención no me parece franca, el manejar como primera razón de adopción el dinero de la familia Malfoy no parece ser lo suficientemente sentimental-

Sirius gruño.

-¡Si no te gusta puedes hacerlo tú!- le gritaron

-Yo no soy abogado Black- le respondió el otro

-Pues no trates de decirme como hacer mi trabajo, serpiente asquerosa-

Severus fue consiente de las miradas de reproche que le dirigían los más jóvenes a Black

Sin ganas de discutir y sinceramente harto Severus se puso de pie.

-He dado mi opinión como pidieron, Draco, Potter- se despidió acomodándose el cabello que había sido desecho en el rápido movimiento salió de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta noto el ligero temblor en sus manos, los efectos de la poción que había usado para ocultar sus emociones tantos años aun le cobraba el precio cuando se exaltaba.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él.

-Padrino-

Severus se enderezo y quito algo de pelo de su rostro.

-¿Que pasa Draco?-

-Los Gryffindor son idiotas-

Severus volteo a ver al menor sorprendido.

-Lo digo por Black, al menos Harry se disculpa conmigo cuando lo arruina-

-No necesito disculpas de nadie- fue firme. Empezó a caminar.

Draco sabía que no era así, porque lo había visto. Había visto a su padrino derrumbado en una mesa de su laboratorio sus puños apretados de impotencia y había oído incluso sin tener su sentido del oído aumentado el crujido del corazón más mayor agrietarse.

Draco tardo en alcanzarlo, y cuando lo hizo sintió un golpe en la zona baja del vientre, se detuvo adolorido.

-Draco ¿estás bien?- su padrino se acercó rápidamente.

-No es nada- sonrió- Frida dijo que pasaría, mi cuerpo se acomoda a mis cach…hijos-

El mayor hizo un gesto de aprobación y camino lento a su lado. Ya se sabía que por la condición de mago fértil, además de hombre lobo artificial y compañero de un demonio del sueño el embarazo de Draco sería algo inusual, empezando por que sería múltiple, de cuantos exactamente se sabría con seguridad en un par de meses.

-Sé que no puedo pedirte más padrino, pero me gustaría que pudieras ayudar a mi padre y su compañero para adoptar a los gemelos, ellos se lo merecen, han sufrido mucho y la familia que podemos ofrecerles…-

-¿Tratas de apelar a mi lado humano? -

El rubio más joven se rio.

-Me conoces, pero es verdad…-

-Lo hare, no te preocupes, como un favor a tu padre y a los mocosos- le aseguro con voz dura dando a entender que era la última vez aunque no lo fuera.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio con sendas y discretas sonrisas.

-Severus- le llamaron- Me alegra verte-

-Medi…Frida- la mirada de reproche le hizo salir rápidamente de su error.

-No sabía que vendrías de visita, hubiera programado una cita-

El joven rubio arqueo una ceja y extendió por su rostro una pícara sonrisa.

-Vaya padri…-

-Frida, que le parece acompañarme hasta el laboratorio, he de recoger algunas cosas pendientes- el pocionista apuro su paso.

-Padrino te hare llegar los papeles de la adopción a tu casa- el rubio se carcajeo discretamente y subió de nuevo las escaleras.

Severus camino hasta la puerta del laboratorio y la abrió rápidamente casi olvidando que la bruja iba detrás de él. Desde hace poco y con todo ese "emparejamiento" Severus temía que su ahijado urdiera un plan para conseguirle una compañera.

-Ve más despacio Severus ¡casi se me va el aliento!- le regaño la bruja

El Slytherin solo gruño y se sentó en un taburete alto invitando a la medibruja a hacer lo mismo.

-Pensé que mis citas "medicas" quedarían en total privacidad doctora- el tono fue tajante, pero la bruja solo sonrió.

-Lo son, pero yo en ningún momento dije que tipo de cita-

Tras el rostro de estupefacción del otro Frida se carcajeo abiertamente, desde que el sombrío hombre había dejado de tomar aquella poción sus emociones iban expresándose en su rostro de a poco y era tan divertido para ella ver al hombre serio, colorearse o empalidecer.

Cuando se calmó dio un manotazo en la madera de la mesa que los separaba dando a entender que el momento divertido había pasado.

-Ya en serio Severus. Iba a ir a visitarte esta tarde para darte los resultados de tus análisis- la bruja convoco un pergamino- el examen salió positivo, eres un mago fértil- Frida evito ver el gracioso empalidecimiento del otro.

-Pero a diferencia de otros estudios que he estado realizando tus niveles hormonales están inusualmente altos. Estimo que se debe a la poción de luz de lobo que tomas, ya que los estudios que hice a otros miembros de la manada mostraron resultados similares, pero solo en una minoría. Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de que "naturalmente" no tendrías ninguna molestia, este desbalance podría causarte ciertas molestias si no averiguo su origen-

El pocionista pareció relajarse.

-Pero no lo recomiendo. Ahora tu cuerpo está en proceso de desintoxicación de otra poción similar a la que controla tus niveles hormonales, si empezaras a tomarla tu cuerpo podría resentirse por el choque de sustancias y volverías…volverías a encerrarte-

Severus arqueo la ceja por el curioso juego de palabras ¿encerrarse? en su mente Severus sabía que nunca fue libre de verdad, aunque en su momento una niña de pelo rojo lo haya hecho sentir diferente a esa realidad.

-Pero pasara- aseguro la bruja- Según mis estudios el aumento hormonal solo ocurre por ciclos, como los femeninos, así que no sentirás sus efectos todo el tiempo, solo unos cuantos días al mes o quizá menos-

-Entiendo-

La mujer pareció trabarse con algo, abrió la boca y la cerro.

-¿Algo más?- presunto el pocionista

-¿No?-

-¿Es una pregunta? Sea clara Frida, que quiere decir, mañana podría ser tarde- le apuro. El sonido de pasos acelerados en la planta de arriba no le daba buena espina.

La mujer suspiro y pareció incomodarse.

-Severus…yo sé que no puedo meterme en su vida y menos opinar de algo que no conozco. Pero quiero creer que si le doy una opinión sincera sabrás escucharme-

El hombre se cruzó de brazos esperando lo peor, quizá sus exámenes habían salido aún más mal de lo que esperaba o quizá su cuerpo sufriría secuelas importantes cuando la poción de supresión deje en definitiva su cuerpo.

-Escucho-

-Veras. Se que nos conocemos solo desde hace un año y en ese tiempo he notado que disfrutas de la soledad y el silencio. Sé que perdiste algo muy importante y que tu corazón aún no se recupera. Pero también se que eres una persona maravillosa, he visto de cerca como tratas a Draco o a los gemelos. Mi propio sobrino te admira demasiado y…-

-Al grano- le dijo contiendo un temblor en las manos

-Severus, esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para ti, no sé si lo consideraste, pero el hecho de ser un mago fértil puede darte la oportunidad de tener una familia, una de tu sangre, alguien tuyo…¿lo entiendes?-

Severus se puso de pie con rapidez indignado ¿que si sabía lo que quería decir?

-Esta reunión ha terminado Frida-

La bruja no presiono y salió de la habitación.

El Slytherin lo sabía, la idea estaba trancada en su pecho desde que la bruja le pregunto si quería un estudio para ver si era fértil como Draco. Era común, le dijo ella que algunos hombres lo fueran.

Recuerda que esa noche soñó, con pequeñas manos tomando las suyas, ojos limpios que lo miraran sin miedo o rencor, pasos cortos y llantos nocturnos, cada cosa en si hermosa y terriblemente maravillosa.

Pero.

Siempre había un pero.

No sería un buen padre, estaba seguro, su corazón frio y déspota se lo dijo. Estaba muerto y lo sabía, la ternura y el amor solo eran fascinaciones que soñaría.

Cuando su corazón pudo dejar de doler y pudo respirar con normalidad salió de la habitación directamente a la chimenea

-¡Sev!- le llamaron agudas voces- ¿Dónde estabas? Te buscábamos, podrías enseñarnos a hacer la poción de color _exprimentem quid nominis_ -

Severus miro a los niños y les acaricio la cabeza, su mente empezó a tejer ilusiones de otras voces y de otros abrazos, y se maldijo porque no podría olvidarlo.

-Otro dia mocosos- se despidió y se fue por la red flu

Maldita memoria eidética.

-o-

-o-

La bestia gruño

-L-lo siento- se disculpó el Gryffindor dando dos vacilantes pasos hacia atrás- No era mi intención.

El alfa estudio al muchacho frente a él, temblaba, era lo más llamativo, al menos más llamativo que las calabazas enanas que llevaba en brazos.

" _¿Que haces aquí?"_

No hubo respuesta. Gruño

-Lo siento…n-no entiendo- pareció avergonzado por el hecho

Theo había olvidado que el Gryffindor no era uno de los suyos, aunque se disculpó con facilidad, Longbotton pasaba casi todo su tiempo dentro de la manada, hasta parecerse a un miembro más y estaba casi seguro que nadie lo negaría.

El lobo gruño un "gracias" que hizo al otro saltar sobre sus pies y palidecer. Al notarlo el lobo trato de encogerse lo más que pudo y lanzo un sonido tenue casi sonando herido o triste.

El muchacho se acercó a él vacilante.

-¿Le duele algo alfa? ¿Le duele el estómago?-

El lobo casi rio. Se apoyó en sus patas logrando una estatura aceptable para el muchacho que lo estudio con la mirada, aún era algo regordete, pero su rostro estaba puliéndose con la edad, un hombre atractivo parecía querer surgir en cualquier momento. Lo olio.

Olía a tierra y hierba recién cortada, inseguridad y anhelo.

Curioso.

El lobo gimió acercándose un poco arrastrándose con el vientre en el suelo.

El muchacho sonrió un poco, el olor a miedo se despejo. El Gryffindor dejo las calabazas en el suelo y tras una larga vacilación acaricio la crim del otro. Theo se relajó, no quería parecer un moustro o que la gente de su manada le temiera y aunque Longbotton no era un miembro de la misma, sentía un gran agradecimiento con él. Había enseñado a los suyos a plantar alimentos en la gruesa tierra y a reconocer las hierbas buenas de las malas en los negros parajes. Los niños lo amaban.

Las manos inseguras se dejaron caer sobre su collar y Theo sintió un tirón eléctrico que lo puso de pie rápidamente con un eco e dolor.

Gruño.

El Gryffindor grito una disculpa y se fue corriendo por donde había llegado. Con algo de culpa por su actitud Theo mordisqueo con algo de crueldad el grueso material del collar que le mantenía en su forma de lobo y aunque teóricamente ya podría quitárselo corría el riesgo de que fuera sometido por su mente salvaje y se volviera solo un lobo, ansioso de matar y pelear.

Por eso esperaría.

Pero se sintió culpable. Teniendo brazos humanos quizá hubiera podido recoger aquellas calabazas y devolverlas a su dueño con una disculpa.

Pero eso no pasaría pronto.

-o-

Cuando la lechuza llego a su ventana Severus supo que era antes de abrirla. Pero aun así lo hizo echando un suspiro y dejando su libro favorito de lado.

Era de Draco adjuntando una copia redactada de Black sobre las premisas y condiciones de la adopción legal de los gemelos.

Escribió una misiva breve dando a conocer a su ahijado que había recibido los pergaminos y que estaba de acuerdo con los cambios en las condiciones de adopción. La fecha de la entrega llego en otro correo junto con la firma del otro abogado. Severus vio la fecha y luego quemo la carta sin responderla.

Dentro de una semana, era quizá demasiado pronto, pero mientras tenía muchas cosas en la que entretener su mente, el diagnóstico de la medimaga le había llevado a investigar sobre su condición en diversos libros que lo tachaban de mito. Salvo en uno que hablaba solamente de criaturas mágicas, el viejo y polvoriento tomo mencionaba la relación de afinidad y reproducción de los hombres lobo y resaltaba solo en dos reglones la existencia de lo que el autor bautizo como "omega" que como daba a entender eran las parejas destinadas de lobo que podían concebir, pero en ningún lugar mencionaba que fueran solo mujeres lo que le llamo la atención.

Desde ahí Severus investigo un poco más sin dar con nada.

Pero le intrigaba la mención de un "celo" y como se magnificaba el significado de "pareja destinada" en esos casos.

Cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar sabía lo que vendría, así que sin ceremonias y con algo de aburrimiento se quitó la ropa y se puso otra de seda gris para dormir que le había regalado Draco cuanto estaba en quinto y poco usaba.

Su cuerpo reclamo atención poco después, pero agradecía que este no fuera tan fuerte como antes, así que solo tomo una poción, inofensiva claro, desde su punto de vista y de la cual sentía un secreto orgullo. Y no mentiría que se había hecho una pequeña fortuna vendiendo anónimamente.

" _somniun falsum ex amore"_

O solo somnex, como se le conocía en el mercado. Inducia al sueño, claramente, pero era uno especial, su poción accedía a el subconsciente de cada individuo y lograba desbloquear ciertos recuerdos vividos de eventos o sensaciones auto infligidas de carácter sensual y los llevaba aun plano consiente. Mezcla de imaginación y trozos de recuerdos, la poción daba la sensación de un sueño realista. Mejor que la alucinación de un súcubo.

Lo tomo de un trago, eso sería suficiente.

Apago las luces. Y el sueño empezó casi de inmediato

Un beso.

Dos más.

Severus se volteo.

No otra vez no.

El mordisco le perforo la piel y el gimió ¿Porque su mente insistía en esas sensaciones? Se tocó la nuca con desespero el dolor había sido muy realista.

-Por favor…-

Black.

Maldito hombre.

-o-

-o-

Severus siseo al notar la mano del joven abogado en la espalda baja de Black, sin esperar nada carraspeo esperando incomodar.

-B-bueno, los detalles están aclarados, solo hay que esperar la respuesta del wizengamot de la división de familia y ya…-

Severus se desconectó. Al fin de tanto que "sufrio" podría dejar el asunto en paz y su papel de representante caería en ese momento, por lo demás solo quedaba esperar que Lucius y Remus reconocieran a sus nuevos hijos.

Se imaginó el hecho y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El abogado carraspeo.

-Si eso es todo- dijo mirando a Black

-Por mi parte lo es- dijo y salió de la habitación. Con rapidez cruzo los oscuros pasillos, casi nadie iba por allí, sabrá merlín porque-

Se chocó con alguien. Que lo sostuvo al vuelo. Buenos reflejos

-Lo siento…¿Snape?-

La voz le sonaba, Severus levanto la vista, pasando por el gastado traje de auror, la mirada castaña avellana y llena de años.

-¿MacGreggor?-

El hombre lo golpeo en el hombro.

-¡Vaya Severus! qué extraño el destino, justo pensaba en ti- paseo su vista- te ves…diferente, más relajado ¡me alegra!-

El hombre se acercó a oler tras su oído.

-Y ya no hueles a esa poción…

-¿¡Pero qué?!-

Severus volteo a ver a la persona que hablaba teniendo una mano alrededor de su acompañante.

Black por supuesto.

-Que pequeño es el mundo-dijo su antiguo compañero. Severus se dio cuenta que llevaba traje de auror- ¡Black que sorpresa!-

No pasó desapercibido para nadie que el hombre amurallo a Severus tras su gran cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Que decepción!- Dijo falsamente herido- Si fueras Snape ya me hubieras dicho hasta mi postre favorito-

-¿Que?-

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes.

-Basta de tonterías- dijo el pocionista de pronto-Tengo cosas que hacer y MacGreggor, si quieres hablar de algo mándame una lechuza-

Y con sendos pasos se fue escuchando siseos molestos y pasos detrás de él. Sin pensar se metió en una oficina cualquiera.

Gran error.

Una luz lo cegó y se sintió caer.

Cuando se encontró algo lucido sintió un golpe que lo hizo saltar de la cama donde estaba recostado.

-¡Levanta Snape que tenemos transformaciones a primera hora!-

-o-

-Gracias Marcus, pero tus servicio ya no serán necesarios- dijo Lilian con toda la arrogancia que había reunido- Te lo agradezco de veras, pero a partir de ahora mi prometido se hará cargo-

Marcus asintió con un rostro tranquilo.

-¿Al fin entonces? Ya me estaba hartando de esta situación también-

Lilian reprimió un sollozo.

-En ese caso adiós- le ofreció la mano en un gesto formal, Marcus lo tomo y la agito suavemente.

Cuando estuvo seguro que el incubó había salido de la propiedad Lilian dejo salir gruesas lágrimas.

-Hermana- le llano su menor con cariño

-Estoy bien, debía pasar tarde o temprano-

-¿Que harás ahora? Jim es un buen incubó pero aún no tienes un lazo así de fuerte-

-Necesito papel y tinta-

-¿Que?-

-Cobrare una parte de un contrato que hice hace un tiempo- Lilian camino hasta su escritorio- Trae una lechuza también, escribiré-

-Lilian ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? Un contrato en un lazo firme.-

Lo se

Soy tonta

-No importa. Dile a padre que cuando un mago llamado Harry Potter se presente lo deje entrar-

-o-

Sirius Black miraba a sus compañeros de mesa con recelo. Donde diablo estaba no lo sabía. Bueno si. Solo estaba seguro de que había despertado en medio de su habitación de colegio con otros tres muchachos que compartían habitación.

-¿Paddy estas bien? No has tocado tu ternera- Sirius dirigió su mirada a su derecha, los ojos castaños de tonos dorados le devolvió la vista con una sonrisa que duro un segundo, al siguiente lo cubría la preocupación.

-¿En serio estas bien?

-¡Se pasó la noche gimiendo y balbuceando!- le llego la voz desde la izquierda.

James.

Sirius estaba reprimiendo toda la mañana el impulso de saltar sobre él y abrazarle.

-Quizá le d-duele el estómago- dijo una tenue voz un poco más lejos.

Pettigrew.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa rata!- le grito, media mesa Gryffindor se giró a verlo, los ojos pequeños y castaños de su conocido amigo traidor lo miraron con dolor y leves lagrimas contenidas. Sirius respiro, tenía tanta furia en su cuerpo que se sentía vibrar su magia.

-¡Oye! -Le riño James- ¿Que diablos te pasa Sirius? ¿Es por aquella Antonnet? ¿La que te rechazo? ¡Esa chica ni siquiera era guapa!-

Sirius ni recordaba a esa chica.

-No es eso- le dijo entre dientes. Si había algo que se interponía en que soltara todo lo que sabía era esa sensación de desasosiego en su pecho, como cuando te sabes en la punta de un precipicio con la negrura y la muerte frente a ti, pero no te mueves. Pero sabes que la negrura te tragara igualmente.

-¡Chist! ahí vienen- bufo james, mientras que Remus se inclinaba fingiendo indiferencia, pero Sirius noto que era el más atento a la entrada de los Slytherin al salón.

Volteo a verlos

Malfoy, MacGreggor y Snape. Típico trio de amiguitos buenos para nada.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al grupo. Al verlo acercarse tan rápido el Malfoy metió la mano dentro de la túnica, seguramente tratando de encontrar una vía fácil de su varita. Pero el no hizo caso, simplemente se acercó al pelinegro de pelo grasiento y olor a pociones y lo jalo bruscamente.

-¡¿Que has hecho!?- le grito frente a todos, se armo un revuelo en el gran salón, murmullos se alzaron.

Sirius apretó aún más su brazo apresurando la respuesta

-Suéltalo Black- le dijo una voz en tono bajo pero mortal, le dirigió una mirada al Malfoy y no se reprimió al sacarle la lengua.

Que le veía Remus a ese…

-Está bien Lucius. Tengo asuntos con Black. Sígueme- el pelinegro se liberó del agarre del león fácilmente y se giró caminando con parsimonia por el pasillo hasta salir por las grandes puertas del salón. Sirius lo siguió en silencio observando la pequeña y delgada figura. Y Sirius podía saberlo aunque el otro llevara la túnica. Maldijo a sus adentros.

Estúpido Slytherin

Llegaron a un vacío pasillo.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres Black?- la pregunta descoloco un poco a Sirius, ¿Se burlaba de el acaso? ¿O es que no sabría nada? ¿No era su Snape?

-Escucha Snape. Escucha. ¿Qué paso ayer?-

Una ceja salió disparada al aire tras la pregunta.

-¿Te refieres a que arruinaste mi poción? ¿O preguntas sobre el hechizo de manchas que me lanzaste? Eso paso ayer-

Sirius gimió, recordaba algo de eso. Pero si el otro lo recordaba tan claramente puede que ese no sea el Snape que conocía

Sirius se puso la mano detrás de la nuca desconcertado ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Escucha…Snape…uhm…-

-O te refieres al viaje cósmico o atemporal o como te dé la gana de llamar, desde el ministerio hasta nuestra época de estudiantes ¿te refieres a eso?-

Sirius se sorprendió, pero más pronto de lo que pudo predecir su puño ya había chocado con el de piel más blanca, tirándolo al piso con un golpe que ya estaba tornándose rojizo. Sirius se miró el puño, sorprendido. Pero pronto se recuperó.

-¡Serpiente rastrera! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando pensé que era el único aqui? ¿Tus engaños, tus mentiras? ¡Me tienen harto! Solo pareces…- la voz de Sirius se contuvo, frágil quería decirle, frágil por fuera, pero Sirius sabia la verdad, Severus Snape, no era nada de lo aparentaba, no era taciturno, ni solitario. Las imágenes de él gimiendo e impulsándose sobre otro hombre volvieron a él.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos cuando repentinamente sintió un mareo.

-Gusano…traidor-

El Gryffindor se fue con pasos fuertes y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Desde el piso Severus miro su silueta perderse y se puso de pie, se sacudió la túnica y la acomodo. Se dirigió al baño más cercano para curarse el seguro hematoma que tendría, nadie debía verlo, nadie debía saber. Afortunadamente estaba desierto, se acercó al lavamanos y abrió el grifo, rápidamente se lavó la cara y seco unas traicionaras lágrimas.

Severus odio con fuerza la sensación que invadió su cuerpo, esa impotencia maldita, esa…debilidad.

Pero se negó a seguir, el ya no era un mocoso, era un hombre que había bailado entre los hilos de la muerte y salido indemne. Se miró al espejo, el tono rojizo de su piel se intensifico, rápidamente se lo quito con un hechizo.

Black lo había llamado traidor, y tenía razón, pero al único que había traicionado es a si mismo y a su corazón.

-o-

Sirius se encerró en su dormitorio, afortunadamente ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraban en el, arrojo su almohada lejos y la de James. Furioso. Iracundo. Ya había olvidado la sensación de odio que le inspiraba el Slytherin, esa rabia que hacia latir su corazón e impulsaba sus bajos instintos. Era el único que podía hacerlo rabiar al punto de querer sacarle el corazón en el pecho y apretarlo entre sus manos hasta que deje de latir.

No. No. Debía sacar de su mente esos malos sentimientos.

Era un inmaduro. Lo sabía. Si algo le había enseñado estar encerrado era la prudencia y la paciencia. Había casi olvidado lo impulsivo y lo admitía. Idiota. No debió haber golpeado al más bajo, simplemente debió interrogarlo y dejar de lado su engaño.

¿Quizá él no estaba seguro de que fueras tu? le dijo su subconsciente.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Cuantas veces debería disculparse con ese imbécil?

Pero. Razono. ¡Esta vez él no tenía la culpa de ello! ¡El había sido el engañado! Snape era el que debería disculparse, y no admitió replica ni de sí mismo.

Cuando supo que era hora de pociones se apresuró hasta el aula.

Luego debería hablar con el director.

-o-

-Longbotton- llamaron

-Ah. Hola Malfoy ¿Pensé que no podrías aparecerte aquí?-

El pelinegro sonrió poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus manos de la tierra que tenían, unos miembros de la manada y el habían hecho algunos invernaderos para cultivar plantas medicinales especiales, extraordinariamente estas habían crecido bien.

Neville se sentía orgulloso de eso, incluso el alfa mediante su beta le había dado el beneplácito para construir su propio invernadero con Draco que amablemente le había facilitado las semillas necesarias el proyecto había salido adelante.

-Vine en tren. Las clases empezaran dentro de poco-

Draco estudio satisfecho su alrededor, los esfuerzos de Longbotton habían surtido frutos, una pequeña flor blanca le llamo la atención, se acercó a ella y estudio sus pequeños botones y sus tiernas hojas "La flor del olvido"

Sintió unos calambres en su vientre y se inclinó levemente, Longbotton estuvo a su lado en segundos.

-Estoy bien. Me alegra ver que todo va como lo planeado-

-Así es. Es emocionante ¡casi todas las plantas han tenido brotes!- Neville vibro y los ojos le brillaron-Pero…Malfoy ¿tienes especial interés en esta planta?- señalo a la flor blanca.

Longbotton quizá nunca lo sabría, pero su padrino tenía sobre él una terrible maldición o bendición, depende del punto de vista. Que le evitaba olvidar. El recordaba todo, lo bueno, lo malo y sobretodo lo doloroso. Por eso lo consideraba un alma atormentada, destinada a recordar hasta las más mínimas infracciones o maltratos desde la pubertad.

Pero quizá esa pequeña flor, que peleaba por crecer podría ayudar.

-¿Que tal vas con Theo? ¿Ya te has declarado? ¿O esperas a que te reclame solo?-

Neville salto tan alto como su mascota de colegio.

-Q-que…que…- se sonrojo. Al parecer todo el mundo sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el Slytherin, lo cual era un calvario, ya que cada diestra y siniestra recibía consejo y preguntas incomodas. ¡Ni el mismo sabía que hacer! Quería…Merlin si quería, el afecto del alfa. Pero es que si antes no había podido acercarse a él, como esperaban que se acercara ahora que poseía dientes afilados y grandes garras que le ponían aún más la piel de gallina.

Y si él se acercaba de "esa" forma ¿Y al alfa no le gustaba? Le prohibiría el acceso a su territorio, y había hecho tantos progresos.

-Theo se lo está tomando en serio- dijo Draco en un suspiro mientras miraba a la distancia-Es un mandamás natural-

Neville lo vio de reojo, el solo entendía gruñidos y más gruñidos, otra barrera que los separaba y que oprimía el corazón.

-Ehm…si-

Neville se giró y continúo con lo que hacía. Draco lo volteo a ver receloso ¿es que acaso su compañero se había equivocado en sus presunciones? ¿Longbotton no estaba enamorado del alfa?

El alfa volvió a gruñir mirándolos, Neville salto en sus pies y Draco levanto la mano en un saludo. El alfa emitió un leve e inofensivo gruñido, Draco levanto una ceja notando al Gryffindor temblando a su lado.

-Hey Longbotton ¿no saludas? Theo te está hablando-

-¿Qué? ¿en serio?-

¡Salazar bendito! ¡Longbotton no le entendía! ¡Cómo pudo pasar por alto aquello! Claro Longbotton no había tomado la pócima de luz de lobo, solo podía entender gruñidos y gruñidos del alfa.

Busco en sus bolsillos y maldijo, su compañero le había decomisado su luz de lobo.

Malditos Gryffindors

Tomo de la ropa a Longbotton y lo atrajo a él.

-¡Longbotton me urge que me acompañes a la casa de mi padre!- le dijo con apremio- ¡Andando!-

El pobre Gryffindor no pudo ni cerrar la puerta del invernadero mientras era jalado por las improvisadas calles.

-¿Adónde vamos?-

-Mi padre tiene luz de lobo. Vas a tomarla-

-¡Que! pero yo no quiero ¡no quiero transformarme!-

Draco se detuvo haciendo bailar su ropa por el rápido movimiento, su vientre crecido apenas era cada vez más visible.

-¡Longbotton mírame!- Neville se vio obligado a ver los ojos grises del rubio-¿Dime tu quieres ser la pareja de Theo?-

Neville se sonrojo

-¡Responde!- le apuro el rubio su voz dura e impaciente.

-Escucha Malfoy, hay muchas cosas que considerar…-

-¡Se claro!-

-Yo…un poco si. Pero ahora que es alfa…-

-¡Si o no Longbotton!-

Neville tomo su tiempo, sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía

-Si…-

Draco suspiro.

-Escucha Longbotton, Theo es bueno y nadie lo sabe más que tú. Eso no ha cambiado solo porque sea un hombre lobo ahora. No debes temerle. Con el tiempo volverá a su cuerpo humano y sé que habrá una oportunidad para ustedes. Pero que tiembles cada vez que te hable no ayudara en eso- el Gryffindor quiso hablar pero el rubio no le dejo- "Entenderlo" será el primer paso, mi padre toma poción de luz de lobo en bajas dosis para que solo muestre los efectos secundarios sin transformarse. Uno de esos efectos es entender el "idioma" de los hombres lobos trasformados. Si tu empiezas a tomarlo lo entenderás también-

Neville dudo.

-No sé si yo- el miedo cubrió su corazón, un rechazo dolería no importa el idioma. Antes se resignó, pero ahora con esta oportunidad cabía la posibilidad de que cuando se declara entendiera claramente el "no" rotundo del alfa.

-Longbotton es ahora o nunca-

-¡Yo lo hare!- le dijo el Gryffindor- ¡Si me rechaza al menos sabré que lo intente!-respiro rápidamente de pronto sin aire.

Draco lo estudio y sonrió, tenía razón Theo podría rechazarlo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que Theo incluso en sus tiempos de Hogwarts observaba al pelinegro, angustiosamente no sabía con qué sentimiento, pero si había una oportunidad de que su amigo encontrara en Longbotton a su compañero lo apoyaría, no se imaginaba a nadie más apropiado.

-Así se habla Longbotton- felicito- vamos, mi padre debe estar en casa-

Draco se adelantó.

Neville lo vio con anhelo, el quisiera ser así de seguro, estaba más que convencido que de esa forma había podido conquistar Harry a pesar de llevarse mal antes, aunque pensándolo bien, eso podría haber sido un juego previo. Que más daba, debía sacar la valentía que supuestamente precedía a su casa, se declararía al alfa. Sus piernas temblaron.

Solo es un sueño Neville, se dijo a sí mismo el Gryffindor. Pero mientras no te rechace directamente aun tienes una oportunidad, sonrió tristemente, tratando de sonar positivo como su amigo Ron Weasley. Que le había dado aquel sabio consejo.

Dio un paso. Vamos.

-o-

Severus evito cualquier mirada de sospecha de camino a pociones, sabia mejor que nadie que debía seguir con su rutina si no quería alertar a ese alguien responsable de haberles llevado hasta allí, no podría especular mucho porque era la primera vez que escuchaba de este tipo de eventos, no estaba seguro si era una maldición, un hechizo o incluso un mundo alternativo hecho por un incubo, como el que había usado Potter para estar con Draco.

¿Pero quien osaría hacer algo así? Y más aún con tan férreos enemigos.

Algo ahí no cuadraba y era su deber averiguar cómo salir de allí, su mente daba tumbos con solo la idea de pasar por aquello de nuevo y aumentar sus malos recuerdos.

-¡Severus!- grito una muchacha acercándose a él. Su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes lo dejaron estático.

-Lili- le llamo anhelante.

-Hola Severus ¿vas a pociones? ¿Vamos juntos?-

El Slytherin asintió y maldijo a aquel ser que le había obligado a revivir a aquella mujer, su tono de voz, su suave pelo, e incluso el tenue y floral olor era como el pocionista recordaba.

-¿Sev estas bien? Estas…¿Fueron los muchachos de nuevo? ¡Les dije que ya no te molestaran!-

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja el muchacho se carcajeo.

-No es eso-

Severus estaba herido, una puñalada en el corazón le hubiera hecho menos daño.

-No, estoy bien-

Llegaron a la puerta de pociones y se despidieron, la pelirroja alegre se dirigió hacia una mesa con unas amigas.

-Lili-llamo el pocionista, ella se giró a verle-Me da gusto volver a verte.

La chica parecía algo confundida

-A mi igual-

Severus se encamino a su mesa junto a algún compañero de casa, no se molestó en ver en realidad. El profesor entro y dicto las instrucciones para una poción, bastante básica a ojos del Slytherin. Se quitó la pesada túnica poniéndola en su banca y desabotono sus mangas y se las remango, fue al estante de ingredientes mientras se acomodaba el pelo inconscientemente en una cola alta corta, tomo lo necesario de una repisa empujando a otros compañeros y se dirigió a su mesa. Cuando levanto la vista para ver la cantidad de un ingrediente fue cuando se dio cuenta que medio salón lo estaba viendo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto a nadie en particular, se aflojo la corbata y continuo con lo suyo cuando no obtuvo respuestas.

La poción fue perfecta, que más.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su dormitorio noto la mirada insistente de su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Que pasa MacGreggor? Tu mirada m inquieta. Si quieres decir algo habla-

-No es nada Snape. Solo que…últimamente actúas diferente-

Severus arrugo el ceño, eso no debería hacerlo, pero tampoco podía actuar como el muchacho que había sido ¡era inaceptable! No se permitirá hacerlo.

-Es tu imaginación-

Tono su túnica y se fue de la sala común, rumbo al laboratorio de pociones, era una suerte que el profesor confiare en el de tal grado que le dejara explorar sus actividades, debia hacer algo para salir de allí. No soportaba estar más allí.

Se topó con Black de camino. Iba de contento con sus amigos, riendo y hablando a gritos a ratos. Era odioso y desesperante, verlo ahí como si nada importara.

-Oye Snape, serpiente rastrera ¿a dónde vas? ¿Piensas saltarte el toque de queda?-

Potter. Pensó con rabia, recordaba se rostro insolente y las gafas caidas, de veras que odiaba al hombre. Pero luego lo vio de verdad, como si de pronto una venda hubiera caído de sus ojos. Era un muchacho, flacucho y alto, de carácter impulsivo y apabullante.

Y lo entendió

Era un muchacho. Y él era ya un hombre.

-Lo que haga no te interesa Potter- le respondió y trato de seguir su camino. Pero el otro lo detuvo.

-¿He notado que ya no nos sigues? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Te dolió la última golpiza que te dio Sirius?-

Ahh. Severus recordaba eso, como recordaba su pequeña obsesión el grupo y su compulsión de hacerlos rabiar acusándolos en cada una de sus travesuras.

-No, Potter- se sacudió-Solo me di cuenta que no valen la pena-

El pelinegro pareció desconcertado pero volvió a tomarlo del brazo, con fuerza.

-James- llamo Lupin a sus espaldas

-¡Oh por favor madure Potter! ¡Siga su camino y olvide que existo!-

Severus se alejó por el pasillo con el rumor de las voces Gryffindor a sus espaldas. Poco después escucho pesados y acelerados pasos, supo sin ver quien era, así que recorriendo aún más rápidos los pasillos se metió en un aula vacía.

-¿Maldita serpiente donde se mete?- escucho un susurro-

Cuando se supo solo y a salvo salió del aula y se dirigió a la biblioteca, debía buscar una solución a su problema además de conseguir unos ingredientes, la luz de lobo no se preparaba sola.

Al día siguiente todo fue igual, mas clases y más dolores de cabeza, estaba harto de las miradas nada discretas del Potter, que lo miraba con sospecha inusitada.

-He Snape mira- le dijo su compañero de cuarto señalando a unas chicas de curso inferior mirándole.

Le recorrió un estremecimiento de un mal presagio.

-¿Porque me miran?-

En realidad a Severus nunca le habían hablado las chicas en el colegio a excepción de Lili, las demás pasaban de largo o lo ignoraban.

-No se. Tal vez porque desde ayer que te portas como un…-

-¡Que!-

-Escucha- le dijo MacGreggor en confidencia- No sé lo que te pasa, un día estas normal y al otro. Cambias. Ósea que cambias tu ropa y tu peinado y ya no te pones esa poción en el pelo-

Severus se toco la media cola de su cabello, se lo había hecho por costumbre y se había aflojado la corbata porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a su sensación asfixiante.

Se arregló de inmediato y dejo libre su pelo de un movimiento.

Bufo

-¿Mejor?-

Su compañero no contesto, terminando de desayunar.

Sirius no podía creer su suerte ¡El director no se encontraba!

Ahora que podía hacer. El preguntarle a la serpiente rastrera estaba fuera de contexto, ni siquiera se había disculpado con él en todo ese tiempo.

-¿Sirius no notas algo raro en Snivellus?- le pregunto James en el desayuno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Se ve diferente- agrego Pettigrew. Sirius aún no se tragaba el verlo, pero se contenía. James y Remus lo habían reprochado por eso.

-Huele diferente- dijo Remus también en voz baja- No muy diferente, pero solo que él es dulce y cálido-

Sirius gruño.

Cálido. Cuando pensaba en asociar a cálido y Severus Snape lo imaginaba dando tumbos sobre el erecto pe…

-Eso es imposible Remy. Quizá tomo una de sus pociones y le hizo daño. Aunque si se ve diferente-

Sirius vio a James mirar a Severus a la distancias mientras este parecía hablar de muy cerca a un compañero. Se ajustó la corbata y soltó su pelo. Sirius apuñalo su plato y termino su desayuno, hoy sería otro día de búsqueda infructuosa para saber cómo salir de allí.

-¿Por cierto a quien invitaras al baile Sirius?- le pregunto Remus poco después

¿Baile? ¿Que baile?

-A nadie en especial-

Sus amigos lo vieron como si se habría vuelto loco.

-Y esa chica la Ravenclaw, la que invitaste a salir el otro día- Sirius no recordaba

-La de pechos grandes- le insistió james

-No funciono- se limitó a responder, en realidad no recordaba a la chica en cuestión, pero si la fiesta de Halloween, se supone que iria solo porque Snape lo maldeciría con ronchas que no se quitan. Pero dudo que aquello volviera a pasar.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto

Remus se sonrojo y negó, Pettigrew negó y James miro a la nada

-Quizá a Lili-

¿Quizá?

-o-

Al día siguiente las preparaciones para el baile continuaron, la propaganda y la pompa se extendieron por todo el castillo y a Severus le daba lo mismo, recordaba esa fecha, en realidad era uno de sus mejores recuerdos, Black le había alegrado la fecha con esa ronchas.

-Severus- le llamaron. Una pelirroja lo alcanzo- ¿Has visto a james?-

-No Lili-

Severus aún no podía con la impresión de verla. Tan viva y única. Tan enamorada. Noto que sus ojos brillaban tanto como los recordaba y que sus cabellos eran fuego, pero por alguna razón no fue tan atrayente como antes. ¿Porque?

Quizá la miraba con ojos de adulto.

-Huh no puedo encontrarlo, aun no hablamos de la fiesta. ¿Ya invitaste a alguien?-

Severus ahogo una carcajada

-No-

-¿No? Pensé que… bueno, he escuchado rumores y parece que a Estefanía Benson le gustas, quizá si la invitas…-

El pocionista levanto una ceja, escéptico, él nunca le había gustado a una chica.

Sonrió. Era tan ridículo el orden de los hechos.

-Si veo a Potter le diré que lo estas buscando- termino por decirle a la chica que se alejó con una sonrisa-

Faltaba solo media hora para el toque de queda.

Una profesora le llamo la atención

La señora Higgins parecía ver con demasiada atención una pared, o eso parecía.

-¿Señora Higgins?- llamo

\- A joven Snape, me da gusto verlo ¿puede ser mis ojos? Olvide traer mis gafas por salir rápido de mi despacho

-¿Que ha pasado?-

-Puse un hechizo de alarma a mi armario y sonó. Seguí unos pasos hasta aquí pero es un callejón sin salida-

Severus lo entendía, la señora Higgins era la encargada de enfermería.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio brevemente como unos pies flotaban en el aire. Si no conociera tan bien al dueño de esa capa de invisibilidad.

Suspiro.

-Ahí no hay nada Madame, quizá el vándalo que se atrevió a abrir su armario uso algún hechizo de confusión-

La mujer lo pensó un momento.

-Tienes razón- y se fue por el pasillo.

Severus se quedó un momento mirando al espacio aparentemente vacío. Hasta que el ruido de los pasos de la mujer mayor se perdió, escucho luego unos pasos apurados y un golpe sordo con unos pies con pantuflas al aire. Severus no se contuvo y rio, un sonido claro, un timbre oxidado y tibio, limpio. Pero pronto se cubrió la boca como si hubiera cometido una equivocación.

-Idiotas Gryffindor-

Se giró y se fue. Le importaba poco Potter y sus asuntos.

Escucho un susurro a la distancia, un cantico en idioma desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto a la nada. Pero pronto sus manos empezaron a temblar, se cubrió el rostro mientras un sudor frio lo recorría, el pasillo afortunada mente estaba vacío así que con pasos temblorosos camino. Quería llegar a su habitación.

Una pequeña gata salió en su camino. Demonios olvido que estaba en el tercer piso.

Salió corriendo lo mejor que puso, su vista se nublaba, con lágrimas traicioneras que querían Salir, era un ataque inusualmente fuerte.

La jalaron en una esquina y lo llevaron a fuerza hasta un callejón estrecho. Jadeo cuando lo golpearon en la pared. Y lo hicieron callar

-Silencio Snape- le susurraron. Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos que peleo por limpiar.

-¿Potter?-

Shh

Los ojos azules y negros se juntaron un momento. Severus no entendía nada. ¿Porque Potter lo ayudaba?

-Pasó- dijo el Gryffindor. Pasaron un largo silencio- ¿Estas bien?-

-Lo estoy- contesto Severus con voz firme, sus manos ya no temblaban tanto.

-Si estás enfermo deberías hablar con la señora Higgins. Idiota-

Potter lo empujo de nuevo en la pared y se alejó a grandes pasos.

Severus no recordaba aquello y nada parecido.

-o-

-¿Al dónde estás?-

Zachary busco con la mirada la gran habitación.

-Estoy aquí- el más pequeño salto a sus espaldas riendo.

A Zachary le gustaba Alan, era tan fácil hacerlo reír y pasar el tiempo con él, era amable y comprensivo. Recordó con nostalgia su temporada encerrado donde solo el pequeño lloraba y gemía. Su hermano y el habían jurado protegerlo después de aquello.

Unieron sus manos y caminaron hasta la puerta de salida. La casa del alfa era maravillosa, con una gran vista y amplios espacios, lástima que no lo usara tanto.

-¡Al! ¡Zach!- Le llamo su hermano al salir. Estaba buscándolos, Remus quiere vernos-

El más pequeño se puso en medio y tomo las manos de ambos muchachos.

-Quizá quiere decirlo sobre la adopción. Con los contactos del señor Malfoy seguro que no pusieron trabas-

Alvand sonrió. Pronto serian Malfoys también. Miembros de la manada, serian fuertes y tendrían el respaldo de todos una vez que se unieran a la familia de Remus. Ambos sujetaron las manos del más pequeño.

Siempre juntos. Eso habían jurado por su magia

Siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

En salud y enfermedad

Hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Alvand, Zachary- llamo el más pequeño- Los quiero-

Ambos hermanos se miraron

-Nosotros te amamos Alan. Con todo nuestro corazón. ¿Somos compañeros verdad?-

El más pequeño sonrió reconociendo el término que usaba Remus para referirse al señor Malfoy.

-Si lo somos-

-o-

MacGreggor le había solicitado el uso exclusivo del dormitorio la noche del baile. Severus acepto, de todas formas tenía mucho que hacer. Con parsimonia tomo la túnica nueva de uno de sus cajones y se miró al espejo, peino sus cabellos y pulió sus zapatos, esa noche era poco relevante para el, pero debía seguir la corriente, se presentó empunto de las siete en el gran comedor observando con un ceño desdeñoso la decoración que cada vez lo cegaban metiéndose en los ojos y luces brillantes que causarían a cualquiera una convulsión. Pero admiro con cierto recelo la pista de baile en medio de ese juego de colores pastelosos y empalagantes. Estaba más oscuro del resto solo con un velo de blanco mortecino donde miles de cortinajes caían del techo, romántico y…aburrido.

La música sonada de fondo con tintes melancólicos, las parejas no habían perdido el tiempo para ocupar la pista, girando y girando, mientras se susurraban al oído y reían en voz baja.

Se acercó a la mesa de bebidas buscando servirse una copa, pero solo había a disposición jugo, agua y cerveza de mantequilla. Suspiro. Merlín sabía que necesitaba un buen trago de whisky de fuego.

-¡Severus!- llamo una femenina voz. El pocionista se giró y se vio atrapado entre finos brazos- ¡Pensé que no vendrías! Te ves muy guapo-

Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse y carraspeo mostrándose indiferente.

-Tú también te ves bien Lili- le respondió. La pelirroja se sorprendió y callo un momento. Severus se dio cuenta que no había dicho nunca un cumplido de forma directa y segura a la joven mujer. Pero sonrió, analizaba su comportamiento de joven y reprimía un golpe en la frente.

El era…Había sido tan…solo un mocoso

Ignorando a aquel sentimiento de freno estiro la mano hacia la pelirroja e hizo una leve inclinación. La ojiverde sonrió y tomo su mano respondiendo a la inclinación juguetona. Se dirigieron al medio de la pista y empezaron a balancearse, siendo sinceros a Lili no se le daba bien bailar. Las amigas de la Gryffindor susurraban y los señalaban.

Severus arrugo el gesto.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo a grupo de "idiotas" entrar al comedor con grandes sonrisas que se borraron cuando lo vieron en medio de la pista. Se acercaron, Potter con duros y largos pasos, lo veía especialmente molesto cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

Black se acercó a susurrarle algo a su cabecilla de gafas.

-¿Qué pasa con Potter?- le pregunto a Lili haciéndola girar. La pelirroja arrugo el gesto.

-No me hables de él. ¡Es un tonto!-

Severus levanto una ceja

-Ciertamente ¿Pero que hizo para que lo notaras?-

-Es que…últimamente James cambio. Siento que no me mira como antes-

Severus estudio la mirada del pelinegro a la distancia que parecía cada vez más enojado y celoso.

-Potter es idiota, lo sabes. Merlín lo sabe. Pero eso no quiere decir…- su corazón se estrujo, respiro, podía hacerlo- te…aprecie- término por decirle.

Severus sintió acercarse al Potter con Sirius Black sobre sus pasos.

Al verlo el pocionista dio un giro alejándose de los Gryffindor, aún más molesto Potter se acercó aún más rápido.

-Adiós Lili-

Severus hizo girar a Lili rápidamente y la soltó haciendo que la mujer trastabillara y cayera en los brazos del Gryffindor que se mostró sorprendido.

Severus no se quedó, se giró y rápidamente se alejó de la pista esquivando parejas hasta que salió de ellas rodeando varias mesas.

Justo antes de salir del salón se volteo, viendo como la pareja de Gryffindor se tomaba lentamente de las manos y empezaba a bailar.

Severus se tomó el pecho esperando el conocido dolor.

No dolió

Salió del salón, harto de música y colores. Dejo que su instinto escogiera su destino, un pasillo solitario y una puerta perdida. Cuando entro un acogedor lugar le dio la bienvenida, techos altos que mostraban estrellas, si eran reales o no, no le importaba, se sentó en un sillón y observo las estrellas. La puerta se cerró Severus no se molestó en ver.

Un carraspeo.

-Snivellus- un tono incomodo

-Que quieres –

\- losdhjrhjf-

-¿Que?-

-Lo siento-

-No-

-¿No?-

-No lo sientes. Black, déjate de estupideces. Tú me odias y yo te odio dejémoslo así-

Severus se puso de pie y camino a la chimenea que iluminaba y calentaba el lugar.

-Eso no es…-

El pocionista levanto la mano.

-Averigüemos como salir de aquí y vámonos, este lugar…- se tomó un mechón de pelo con furia- me…irrita.

-¿Tienes tanta prisa en volver?-

Severus creyó que Black por si se había vuelto loco.

-¿Yo? Tu más que nadie debería querer volver-

Black bufo

-¡si claro! ¡Lo dice el hombre que tiene un amante esperando en su cama!-

El grito pareció sacudir a Black ya que de inmediato se tapó a boca

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vamos Snivellus, somos adultos, si tienes un amante….es lo más normal, incluso alguien como tú-

-Yo no tengo amantes Black. Cierra la boca, no hables de lo que no sabes-

-¿No saber? Si fui testigo de cómo cabalgabas a ese hombre, de como gemías y suplicabas para que empuje en tu interior-

A cada frase Black se acercó un paso furioso. El rostro de Severus se calentó, una ira le recorrió cuando las piezas se juntaron en su mente. Humillación pura recorrió sus venas. ¡Era solo otra razón para que Black lo humillara! Era un maldito mocoso, no había cambiado en su interior a pesar de que encerró sus emociones. Se preparó para recibir los insultos, sus manos empezaban a temblar.

No paso.

-Eso no es cierto-

El Gryffindor lanzo una risa burlona

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora diras que eres puro!-

-Idiota-

-Porque simplemente no lo admites ¡yo lo vi! no hay …vergüenza en ello. Yo he tenido-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No me importa saber con cuánta gente te has revolcado! Yo…

Severus sintió las piernas entumecidas y cayó al suelo, sentía un gran peso sobre su pecho, se fue el aire, cada respiro se volvió un suplicio. Su mente cayó en una nebulosa de recuerdos e imágenes.

-Hey….bien…pasa...-

La voz de Black fue un detonante, empuñando la varita con la mano temblorosa apunto a el Gryffindor asustado de pronto de su cercanía.

-¡No me toques!-

No sabe que maldición lanzo, solo que vio al pelinegro chocando con una pared, sorprendido y con piernas temblorosas se puso de pie, pero volvió a caer. Pero sorprendido vio como el pelinegro se levantaba, la frente perlada en sudor con movimientos tensos y las fauces descubiertas. Lo dientes romos se convirtieron en colmillos y la forma delgada y elástica se volvieron en duros músculos y pelaje negro de un enorme perro.

El gruñido le helo la sangre, el enojo y la ira eran tangibles, sus piernas temblaron y su cuerpo empezó a dolerle aún más, empezó a sudar y el cuerpo mandaba espasmos dolorosos, sin poder defenderse sintió al perro acercársele olfateando, mostrando los dientes, listo para arrancarle la piel a tiras.

-¡Detente!- le grito, pero pronto se vio apresado en las patas del perro, sus fauces tomaron una mano que torpemente se había levantado para defenderse, el dolor le recorrió y unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro.

 _-¡Sacalos!-_ escucho una voz en medio de los gruñidos

-¡Basta!- grito el pocionista entre lágrimas- ¡Estoy harto! Déjame…¿porque? ¿Porque a mi? ¡Porque siempre me fastidias! Déjame…te lo ruego. Deja de mirarme como si te importara, como si esperaras algo de mi. No quiero nada de ti, no quiero tu lastima, ni tu ayuda ¡déjame!-

Las fauces se retiraron lentamente dejando una estela de dolor cuando se retiraron, pero en el pecho de Severus se oprimió mandando un nuevo brote de dolor a través de el, sabía que si lloraba era por su desbalance hormonal, por su abstinencia, por su desinhibido cuerpo y por ese maldito dolor que se derramaba ahora.

Black nunca lo dejaría olvidar este momento, pero por alguna manera aquello solo lo tranquilizaba y fue como si algo repleto y apretó se relajara. Una mano tomo la suya y lo puso de pie bruscamente.

-Te odio- le susurraron con seriedad impactante.

Lo sé

Black lo beso.

Severus cerró los ojos, sería un mal sueño quizá si, en el peor de todos los escenarios, el desastre, la locura, la ilusión, aquella suavidad no tenía malicia ni burla, incluso un ser como él se dio cuenta y eso solo le saco más lágrimas.

Eso le hacía tanto daño.

¿Qué Black no lo veía?

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con el rostro de una mujer joven preocupada, que parecía gritarle mientras le agitaba.

-Señor ¿está despierto?-

Severus parpadeo varias veces hasta que pudo enfocar claramente.

-¡Oh Merlín! ¡Alice está reaccionando!- grito la mujer. Severus fue ayudado a sentarse y pudo notar la habitación donde estaba, el piso era oscuro pero había bastantes estantes a su alrededor, el olor a hierbas y demás, lleno sus fosas nasales, tardando un poco en reconocer los ingredientes. Pero se dio cuenta pronto de que era una especie de laboratorio.

-¡Es increíble!- escucho decir a otra mujer no muy lejos- ¡El experimento fue un éxito! ¡Una de miles y millones! La mente de este hombre es increíble. El detalle de su mente es tan preciso…-

-¡Silencio!- bramo el pocionista cuando las sienes empezaron a punzarle de la cháchara que le llegaba- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Señor…uhmm… está en una oficina del ministerio, al parecer entro aquí por error y quedo atrapado en un experimento que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento-

-Su mente es fascinante…- la mujer de gafas mando a callar con un gesto a la otra mirando de reojo a la otra figura recostada en un sillón.

Black.

Las mujeres lo ayudaron a sentarse en un viejo sillón.

-¿Que me hicieron?- las mujeres se vieron entre ellas hasta que decidieron hablar

-Nosotras tratábamos de recrear vivencias de la memoria de una persona con exactitud, para que esta recuerde los detalles y sea más preciso, nosotras pretendíamos que se use con fines investigativos, pero nunca funciono. Hasta ahora….dígame, usted ¿tiene memoria eidética?-

Severus bufo.

-Si-

La mujer reprimió un brinco de emoción. Severus se puso de pie y se tambaleo un poco, se sostuvo de un estante cercano hasta que su mente se relajó y un leve dolor pulsátil desapareció.

-Señor quizá sea adecuado que nos acompañe a San Mungo-

-No. Estoy bien- Severus vio largamente a el hombre en el sillón- Pueden llevarlo a el-

Salió de la oficina dando un ligero traspié y enderezándose rápidamente. Siguió los pasillos que veía vacios, recordando el camino llego a las chimeneas. Se dio cuenta que era tarde, apenas y quedaban empleados y la mayoría hacía fila en las chimeneas públicas.

Empujando a un par de magos se dirigió a una, trastabillo pero lo sostuvieron de su túnica.

-¿Snape que pasa?- Severus vio un atisbo del hombre antes de caer en la oscuridad.

-o-

Estaba herido. La sangre en sus patas y hocico lo incomodaban.

Algunos de sus centinelas se habían dejado llevar por su lado salvaje, la luna calentaba su sangre y agitaba sus sentidos. Por suerte los había logrado controlar antes de que llegaran al poblado. Agarrándolos de cuello los arrastro junto a su beta hacia la enfermería donde los había dejado.

Ahora en soledad el alfa podía lamerse las heridas con cuidado.

Gimió.

Uno de sus rasguños era profundo. Suspiro como un lobo suspiraría, extrañaba usar magia, extraña ver el mundo con ojos humanos, extraña la calidez de las conversaciones y la sensación de una chimenea mientras leía un viejo libro.

Pero. Se resignó, ahora tenía responsabilidades, cosas que nunca pensó que haría, pero que irónicamente no diferenciaban mucho de las cosas que le habían sido enseñadas para cuando tomara el mando de las empresas de su familia.

Gimió un poco al poner una pata dentro de agua, viendo cómo se llevaba la corriente un poco de su sangre.

Un crujido.

El alfa gruño amenazadoramente a tiempo que olfateaba a la amenaza. Pero callo.

No era una amenaza.

El muchacho salió de las sombras.

El alfa se tragó un saludo que seguro sonaría a un gruñido para no asustar al otro.

-¿Alfa está herido? Yo traje algunas plantas…- el muchacho pareció inspirar-¡Su Pata! Esta sangrando.

Sin miedo se acercó a el y tomo el gran apéndice entre sus manos estudiando la herida.

" _No es nada Longbotton"_

-Es profunda. Intentare usar magia, pero no se si funcionara- apunto la varita a la herida y esta solo se cerró un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que dejara de sangrar, rápidamente le aplico un bálsamo y vendo la pata. Luego se ocupó de algunos rasguños en el hocico y la oreja.

" _Gracias"_

Estiro la pata y le dio un pequeño empujón al mago para demostrarlo.

" _debes volver ahora. Es tarde"_

El muchacho no se movió

" _A veces me gustaría que me entendieras. A si pudiéramos conversar, me gustaría que me dijeras como fue tu día, si algo te molesta. ¿Las plantas de tu invernadero crecen bien? Me gustaría saber todo eso"_

Suspiro

El alfa lo empujo con la cola.

" _Me gustaría saber si puedes quitarme este collar"_

-¿Quieres que intente quitarte el collar. Me dijeron que no puedes hacerlo solo-

El lobo se sorprendió y lo analizo un momento. No. No era una buena idea. Quizá no pudiera volver a ser consiente y se dejaría llevar por su lobo sabiéndose libre.

No era peligroso.

" _No. Mejor vete Longbotton"_

-Podemos hacer una prueba-

Al alfa le extraño que el Gryffindor insistiera, y lo hizo como seis veces más hasta que cedió.

" _si notas algo raro debes alejarte ¿de acuerdo Longbotton?"_

El muchacho se acercó y quito el collar con firmeza, lo que sorprendió al alfa ya que no había vacilado ni tomado su tiempo para buscar un broche. Su mente apenas lo proceso cuando empezó a convulsionar, se golpeó en piso entre gritos de dolor, el tronar de su huesos en sus oídos.

Tanto dolor.

Tanto.

Cuando pudo respirar escucho sollozos su lado, cuando pudo enfocar vio un rostro lloroso y un hombre que trataba precariamente de limpiarlos.

Pero también vio preocupación pura, además de un intenso amor. Theo lo sabía, sabia de las miradas del Gryffindor, sus sonrisas cuando pensaba que no lo veía, los intentos de hablarle cuando estaba solo. Pero nunca pensó que eso permanecería incluso ahora. Siendo el un hombre lobo, algo aterrador y peligroso.

-¿Estas bien?-

El Gryffindor le extendió una botella de agua de la que bebió, y pronto se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba manchado en sangre, sus músculos apenas y se movían.

No se sintió salvaje ni feroz. Pero no bajo la guardia.

Se mantendría despierto aunque sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse.

-Descansa alfa-

Theo no respondió.

-No te preocupes- le escucho decir entre sueño y vigilia-No noto nada raro en ti. Y…puedes llamarme Neville si quieres-

-o-

-o-

Sirius despertó con un dolor de cabeza monumental, como si hubiera tomado tres botellas de whisky y luego se hubiera agarrado a palos con un grupo de mortifagos. Gimiendo adolorido se incorporó y fue ayudado por un par de muchachas que estaban allí, no entendía nada.

¿Había tenido un accidente?

Recuerda haber encontrado a Snivellus en brazos de un auror que había tratado de protegerlo de el tras su cuerpo. ¡Él era el extraño! Sirius debía protegerlo de él. Recuerda haberlo seguido por un pasillo y por una puerta y…

¡Hogwarts!

Ellos en sus cuerpo de quince, con James y Lili.

Se puso de pie en un tirón y cayó al suelo.

-Señor no se levante. Merlín que haremos, el está muy mal. El estrés mental fue excesivo-

-Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo, he informar al ministro-

-Rye es increíble ¡nuestra idea funciono!

-No lo hizo. Si ese hombre no hubiera tenido una memoria única nunca habría funcionado. Es increíble y no creo que vuelva a repetirse-

-Alice…

-Seamos realistas-

Sirius tosió con fuerza

-Debemos llevarlo-

-Estoy bien. ¿Que paso?-

-No está bien-

-Créeme señorita que se cómo me encuentro, solo me duele un poco la cabeza-

Sirius se puso de pie y se sentó en lo primero que encontró.

-¿Que me paso?- volvió a preguntar su mente estaba confusa, era como haber dormido por muchas horas sin poder despertar.

-Fue un accidente. Usted y el señor Snape quedaron atrapados en medio de un experimento-

-¿Experimento de que clase?-

-Memoria-

Esa sola palabra aumento aún más el dolor de cabeza de Sirius, recordaba cosas entre rayos de dolor, con los murmullo de las mujeres de fondo.

-¿Qué?- las interrumpió cuando escucho algo de su interés.

Ambas mujeres se miraron un momento.

-Es…bueno, nosotras dejaremos la investigación. Está claro que no funcionara- la mujer se apuró por su abrigo a un perchero-Será mejor que nos acompañe a San Mungo, no sabemos qué pasaría…-

-No. Dijeron algo más-

-Detalles técnicos señor, acompáñenos…-

-No. Eso me interesa ¿Porque la mente de ese hombre es única?-

-La mente del otro hombre es única porque el posee un tipo de memoria llamada eidética. El no puede olvidar nada, es increíble encontrar a alguien así, solo había escuchado de ese fenómeno en libros, nunca pensé que una persona así entraría en mi experimento, solo por el dio resultado, sus memorias bien colocadas y archivadas de manera tal lograron una proyección fluida apabullante-

Sirius asimilo lentamente esas palabras, Snivellus no olvidaba, debía ser una maldita broma.

-¿Es una broma?-

Las mujeres lo miraron

-No lo es, seguramente el hombre tienen memorias exactas desde la pubertad, es cuando este fenómeno se manifiesta, todo ahí en su mente- la mujer hablo para sí misma- toda esa información y sentimientos-

-Es triste- la otra mujer que guardaba silencio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sirius se enderezo, se imaginó la situación difícil de creer. Su mente se negaba incluso imaginarlo, no olvidar nada, de pronto se le noto una tortura.

¡Maldita sea!

Respirando lentamente dejo a su mente calmarse y cuando pudo sostenerse en pie, salió de la oficina, caminando entre pasillos giro varias veces sin poder ubicarse del todo, cuando pudo hacerlo corrió hacia el atrio del ministerio, pero para su pesar no había más que un par de aurores que se retiraban después de su jornada.

Busco con la mirada pero no había nada.

Se sentó en el suelo ¿qué pensaba hacer? Su mente era un caos, muchas dudas se agolpaban en su mente, los mismos flashes tras sus ojos, se miró las manos confuso, recordaba lo que paso y cayó en cuenta que él no podía sentir ni saborear nada. O podía dejar de pensar en las última palabras del Slytherin y su rostro lloroso.

Cuando empezaron a verlo raro se acercó a una chimenea y tomo los polvos flu, grito la dirección y desapareció. Cuando se apareció en Grimmauld place, fue recibido por una mirada preocupada de Harry que al parecer lo esperaba, a su lado estaba Draco sosteniéndolo de la mano mientras que la otra acariciaba inconscientemente su vientre. Sirius sintió un saludo trancado en la garganta.

-Sirius- le llamo Draco- Has visto a mi padrino, no he podido localizarlo-

Harry abrió la boca. Pero Sirius no la escucho, si no que tomo los polvos flu y grito una dirección.

-o-

Cuando Severus abrió los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa, lo que le causo un ataque de migraña.

-Se siente mejor – la enfermera le toco la rente rápidamente- su amigo lo espera afuera-

Severus gimió y se sostuvo la cabeza, al menos ya no dolía tanto, no recordaba del todo pero al parecer había perdido la conciencia.

-¿Snape te encuentras bien?-

Severus reconoció a su ex compañero de casa.

-MacGreggor ¿que hago aquí?-

-Te desmayaste en el ministerio y te traje aquí. El medimago ya te reviso y al parecer te desmayaste de cansancio. Te dio una tratamiento energizante y corrector de no se que cosa, pero ya estas mejor, le llamare ahora para que te regañe antes de que nos vayamos-

El auror se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Porque haces esto?-

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo ¿lo recuerdas?- sonrió- levántate te acompañaré a casa-

-No hace falta que…-

-No, está bien, hablaremos de camino- se detuvo de espaldas- ¿aun tienes problemas con Black, sigue ¿haciéndote daño?-

-Ya no soy un mocoso MacGreggor-

El auror sonrió

-Lo se-

Cuando se aparecieron en su casa, el auror se tomó la molestia de dejarse caer en uno se sus sillones.

-Señor Snape, señor- el pequeño elfo se oprimió las manos nervioso- hay un…

-Ahora no- el pocionista lo mando a callar y se sentó en otro sillón ordenando una taza de té. Y mientras MacGreggor parloteaba, hecho la cabeza atrás apoyándola en el sillón, con los ojos nublados. Movieron su hombro.

-Volveré mañana. Te mandare una lechuza-

Luego el sonido flogueante de una chimenea.

Severus sabía que estaba cansado y que los ojos se cerraban, pero no le importo solo se recostó. Su mente nublada solo capto como su cuerpo se elevaba y poco después caía en una superficie blanda, abrió los ojos alarmado al tacto frio de las sabanas, viendo como unos ojos oscuros lo miraban, su instinto de conservación se activó y salto empuñando su varita.

-¡Black!-

-Calma Snivellus- le dijo cuidadosamente- solo…

El silencio cayo en la habitación. Dura e intrigante.

-Ese tal MacGreggor ¿es el?-

Severus no lo entendió a la primera. Pero luego su mente hizo las conexiones.

-No y creo que quedo en claro que no te importa-

-Lo sé. Me voy.-

El Gryffindor se dio la vuelta y se encamino rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir y aun dándole la espalda pregunto.

-¿El día que te golpee en el pasillo que ropa usaba?-

-Usabas una túnica de tu casa, pantalones grises y una camisa blanca, me diste tres golpes en la mejilla derecha antes de irte-

Sirius se puso firme, quieto como una estatua. Asimilando, y confirmando la teoría de esas mujeres, una mueca amarga se posó en su rostro y un impulso irremediable de golpearse la frente.

-Si sirve de algo, lo siento-

-No sirve de nada Black. Pero entiendo-

El Gryffindor gruño. Severus cansado se llevó las manos al cuello y lo froto discretamente.

Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta que no se había disculpado por la mordedura que le había dado al querer recuperar su varita.

-Siento lo de la mordida también-

Severus arqueo una ceja

-Es una herida sin importancia-

Ahora vete, las palabras querían salir de la boca del pocionista, pero no podía articularlas. Severus recordaba y claro que sí, todo lo que había pasado producto de aquella experimentación, pero más que sentirse intranquilo se sintió bien, liberado de alguna forma. Pero todo aquello de las disculpas no le caía nada bien, no estaba en el perdonar, no cuando no podía olvidar la afrenta, pero lo hizo, queriendo acabar con la pesada atmosfera.

El Gryffindor parado ahí en medio de su dormitorio con la mirada baja lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Cuando tuvo el impulso de tomar el brazo del hombre para impulsarlo a salir todo se volvió negro, pero a diferencia de otras veces pudo sentir la humedad y calidez de la mano que le cubría los ojos, pudo sentir el suspiro tembloroso sobre sus labios y un beso suave, tan delicado y poderoso que reprimió el impulso de seguirlo cuando se alejó.

Quedaron así un momento hasta que Severus se dio cuenta de que su mano sostenía la ropa del otro. Severus se sentía frio, quizá demasiado, pero no quería prender la chimenea porque sabía que el contacto se perdería, era uno de esos extraños momentos donde el pasado no importaba, a este caso ni el futuro, donde solo había un breve presente donde podía tener lo que quisiera, lo había asentido hace tiempo. Pero esta pantomima debería parar.

Fue entonces que dudoso Black se acercó a él, lentamente, tanto que casi los nervios de su cuerpo se destrozaron, entrecerró los ojos tratándose de convencer de que era solo una alucinación, pero su clara visión solo le mostro a un hombre molesto como un demonio y insoportable como uno que cerraba los ojos.

Sin querer elevo el rostro.

Se unieron de nuevo esta vez notando el leve temblor en sus cuerpos. Severus admitía que en cada ocasión, en cada roce que tenía con ese hombre, su cuerpo se estremecía. En cambio Sirius trataba de mantener las manos quietas, pero se le hacía un poco complicado, movió la cabeza para un mejor Angulo, el aire empezó a faltarle, se separó e inhalo rápidamente y volvió a buscar la boca de otro, Snivellus estaba absorbiendo aire y se dio cuenta que era para hablar.

El no quería hablar.

Sostuvo la cabeza del otro con firmeza y lo guio para un nuevo beso, lo obligo a abrir los labios y a aceptarlo, mezcla de rabia e impaciencia. Rabia a si mismo por estar consciente de que este era Snivellus y no le importaba e impaciencia porque lo único que le cruzaba por la mente era inclinarlo en la superficie plana más cercana.

Severus le empujo por los hombros, agitado en busca de aire. Sirius también jadeo pero él no se había dado cuenta que el aire le faltaba.

-Oye Black…-

Sirius no quería escuchar, aun revoloteaban recuerdos desordenados en su mente, un Snape adolecente, con rostro de concentración y otro adulto que con el rostro sonrojado, gemía en pasión, un adolecente de delgado porte y seria estampa, con un adulto de firmes muslos y brazos extendidos al cielo, un adolecente sonriente mientras entregaba a su primer amor a los brazos de otro, un adulto con lágrimas en el rostro que pedía más con voz contenida.

Entonces surgió la pregunta de su subconsciente ¿Qué dementores has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Severus gimió tratando de alejarlo de nuevo, pero Sirius apretó su agarre y lo obligo a abrir más la boca. Un aleteo le llamo la atención, Severus lo alejo con más fuerza, logrando separarlos. Sirius vio a la pequeña ave con rabia, mientras recibía un aperitivo del mago. El rostro de Snivellus cambio. Y pareció hundirse en una profunda reflexión.

Sirius se acercó a él y le paso los brazos por su cintura. Severus se alejó, Sirius lo sostuvo con más fuerza e hizo que su pecho choque con la espalda de otro, no paso desapercibido que Severus cerrara la carta bruscamente en cuanto se acercó.

¿No quería que lo viera? ¿Sería de aquel hombre?

Ajusto aún más su agarre. ¿Porque ese hombre le escribía justo en ese momento? Enterró su enojo que no le traía nada productivo, en cambio sostuvo el rostro de otro y lo obligo a girarlo para besarlo.

Entonces Sirius busco que Snape le diera toda su atención, que no hubiera nada más que ellos dos.

Empezó a quitarle la túnica y luego la camisa mientras lo empujaba lo más gentilmente que podía en sus ansias, el otro no se resistió, o al menos no lo sintió. Lo empujo en la cama y lo atrapo en el mientras miraba con fascinación el rostro sonrojado y la piel perlada, pero el hombre no le devolvía la mirada.

Se acercó despacio tomando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oído.

-Mírame- le susurro buscando su boca. ¿Porque hacia tanto calor?

-Espera Black, estas cometiendo un error-

-No quieres- Sirius se detuvo a centímetros de su boca. Un latido, dos

-Si- un susurro tan bajo que casi Sirius no lo escucho. Pero lo beso con fuerza mientras le sacaba la ropa con rapidez, gimió en su boca mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y cuando sus cuerpos por fin se mostraron sin ropa de por medio suspiro sobre la piel de otro, y empezó a lamer su piel, el amargo sabor lo sorprendió, pero no era desagradable, era una increíble sensación, como si pequeñas chispas estallaran en su boca.

Ansioso, se acomodó entre sus piernas y alineo sus cuerpos mientras no dejaba de mimar su piel, cuando lo penetro, su mente recién recibió la información. No lo había preparado para recibirlo, culpable y esperando ver un rostro arrugado de dolor lo vio, pero contrario a su creencia el pocionista solo se agitaba bajo el, moviendo las caderas mientras parecía buscarlo con su cuerpo, lo vio abrir los ojos temblorosos mientras una fina línea de saliva se derramaba de su boca. No pudo evitar besarlo y empujar más duro en su interior, mientras captaba a penas el sonido líquido de sus cuerpos chocando.

Frenético, Sirius trato de llenarse con su aroma y su sabor.

Podía jurar que el amante de esa serpiente no lo hacía sentir así. Unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza incitándolo a continuar.

-Bla…-

Lo beso

-Bla…-

Lo beso.

-Sirius…-

El Gryffindor le sonrió y lo levanto de la cama poniéndolo sobre él, continuo empujando con las manos memorizando cada rincón de piel. Lo sostuvo del pelo y lo obligo a levantar el cuello mientras repartía mordidas por él.

Se besaron y el Slytherin sostuvo su pelo con fuerza con manos temblorosas.

Se separaron jadeantes. Sirius aprovechó un jadeo para morder la barbilla del otro. Tan hermoso, no se le ocurrió otra palabra, hermoso y oscuro.

Levanto una de sus piernas y lo empujo a la cama, puso las manos en el rostro del Slytherin como había deseado hacerlo siempre, en silencio y sin palabras maliciosas de por medio.

Arremetió en su cuerpo causándole un jadeo mientras bombeaba la pasión inflamada de su compañero, cuando lo sintió tensarse y llamarlo por su nombre se dejó ir.

-Sev-

-o-

El primero en verlo fue Blaise Zabinni que se froto lo ojos para estar seguro.

En la mesa y viéndolo con sorpresa estaban el alfa y Longbotton. Al parecer había interrumpido su desayuno.

-Buenos días Blaise- le dijo el alfa mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Buenos días. Longbotton-

-Buenas-

Blaise se sentó a la mesa

-¿Alguien va a explicarme?-

¿Y alguien va a decirme porque Longbotton huele a alfa y jabones fuertes?

-Solo lo que vez. Pero en cambio hare una reunión con los miembros de la manada, debo hacer un anuncio importante. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso?-

Blaise asintió mientras una joven le servía un plato de tostada y un té.

-Déjamelo a mí-

Esto se pondrá interesante, pensó el beta cuando vio a su compañera entrar por la puerta.

-o-

Severus abrió los ojos sintiéndose encarcelado en fuertes brazos, se movió, sintiendo dentro de él una presencia firme y ajena.

Maldita sea.

Levanto su cuerpo dolorido de la suave superficie de la cama, separándose cuidadosamente del falo en su interior y el cuerpo caluroso que lo rodeaba.

Estornudo, no se había cubierto la noche antes.

¿Que había hecho? Está bien, no entraría en pánico.

Suspiro. Y deseo no hacerlo. El olor de unión y sexo atronaba la habitación tan espesa y fuerte que pensó que se impregnaría en la piel. Bueno aunque eso no era del todo malo. Se puso una camisa que estaba en el suelo y se fue a la ducha, nunca admitiría que se froto lo menos posible y que no uso ningún producto con olor.

Cuando salió aun Black dormía, se debatió entre despertarlo y echarlo o echarlo sin despertarlo.

Cuando el reloj sonó en punto lo decidió, se iría a arreglar un par de asuntos y si todo salía bien Black ya no estaría en su casa. Si no. Bueno lo pensaría si pasaba.

-o-

Todos los músculos le dolían, pero era un dolor agradable. Busco a tientas en la cama, solo encontrando un vacío frio.

Gimió. Maldito.

Bueno al menos no le había echado desnudo a la calle. Como se imaginó solo el elfo estaba en casa, le había dado un escueto mensaje de su amo. Recogió su ropa tirada por todo el dormitorio y se la puso aplicándole un hechizo de limpieza.

Un papel le llamo la atención, lo tomo con recelo recordando la carta de la noche anterior, lo leyó rápidamente.

-Ven mañana-decía la carta que detallaba brevemente las funciones de una rara flor- Tendré la poción lista a tu llegada. Olvidaras Padrino, podrás olvidar-

Estaba firmada por Draco Malfoy.

¿Olvidar? Sirius se acomodó la camisa mientras pensaba ¿Dónde había escuchado antes el nombre de esa flor? ¿Qué hacía?

Se detuvo.

Tomo su túnica y salió de la casa sin despedirse, tardaría un poco en llegar a Grimmauld place.

Cuando salió de la chimenea, corrió hacia el salón, donde Harry comía unas tostadas.

-¿Sirius que pasa?-

-Harry- tomo aire- Snivellus. Quiero decir Snape ¿está aquí?-

Harry lo vio un momento.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Hice..-

-¡Harry!-

El pelinegro sonrió suavemente.

-Están arriba. Draco le daría una poción-

La puerta se cerró. Sirius corrió hacia el piso superior y abrió la puerta de la habitación, en el momento justo en que el pocionista tomaba un vial desconocido. Sin pensar se lanzó sobre sus labios tratando de evitar que beba, absorbiendo para sí mismo todo lo que pudiera del vial.

Escucho una risa ahogada y la puerta cerrarse.

Cuando se separaron Sirius se aseguró de tragar la pócima.

-¡Black que demonios!-

-¡Yo debería preguntar eso!-el Slytherin se cubrió los labios. Pero pronto el Gryffindor tomo sus manos con énfasis.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- pregunto con desespero- Espera, yo sé quién soy. Y sé quién eres tu-

Severus levanto una ceja.

-Oh. Merlín no lo pensé, ahora yo perderé mis recuerdos-

-Eso no pasara Black-

Sirius no lo escucho. Más bien se dedicó a pasar sus manos por su pelo.

-Ahora no recordare a Harry o a ti-

Severus sintió un estremecimiento, pero aquello no detuvo a Black de balbucear cursilerías.

Dulces cursilerías y maldito sea el por enternerserce por eso. Le tomo el rostro con fuerza y le beso.

-No perderás nada Black, lo que acabas de hacer es evitar que beba poción pigmentonica-

Y para confirmar el hecho, estornudo.

Sirius se sonrojo.

-Uhm. Lo siento-

-Te disculpo- Y lo volvió a besar rápidamente. Sirius le tomo la mano

-Escucha Snape- dijo seriamente- Esto. Todo esto- los señalo a ambos-Sera permanente.

La declaración no admitía replica. A Severus no se ocurrió ninguna, se sentía lento por el resfriado.

-Esto- los señalo a ambos-Estoy de acuerdo-

El Slytherin no cedería a un más. Zulú apareció haciendo un leve sonido.

-Señor Snape, señor, tiene una visita. Un auror, dijo que era…-

-MacGreggor, lo sé, yo lo llame- Severus despidió al elfo doméstico y tomo la perilla, pero en un suspiro el Gryffindor apareció a su lado y le tomo de la mano, mientras que con la diestra abrió aún más los botones de su camisa. Severus no era idiota, sabía que las marcas de sus mordiscos estaban aún allí, no había tenido tiempo de sanarlos de forma correcta.

-Vamos, no dejemos esperando a tu invitado- Sirius sonrió.

Severus bufo rodando los ojos. MacGreggor solo quería una túnica formal.

-o-

-Gracias por venir Harry Draco-

Lilian los recibió con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, tratando de no arrugar su aterciopelado vestido de novia.

-Gracias por invitarnos- respondió el Gryffindor. Ambos hombres se sentaron en un sillón mientras se dirigían nerviosas miradas entre ellos.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto el Slytherin

-Lo estoy- la súcubo sonrió resplandeciente. Si ambos hombres no supieran que era a causa de la magia que Harry había compartido con ella se lo hubieran creído- No se preocupen. Hoy…sera la última vez, luego todo estará a cargo de mi esposo-

Harry asintió, levantándose para poner sobre la resplandeciente novia un collar de oro, regalo de la pareja.

-Felicidades- Harry la beso.

Por dentro Lilian lloró por necesitar esta artimaña el día de su boda, si quería verse bien, si quería verse feliz y viva. La gente lo esperaba, estaba enlazaba con su futuro esposo ya seis meses atrás.

-Gracias-

La puerta se abrió y la hermana de Lilian entro sacando discretamente a los dos hombres para empezar con los últimos detalles antes de la ceremonia

-¿Lista?-

Lilian suspiro y sonrió frente a un espejo, era una sonrisa agradable y se sorprendió al no fingir, las mariposas en su estómago.

Iba a casarse. Por fin.

Los invitados se reunieron mientras el anciano de la familia Banker recitaba las líneas de unión para la pareja, sonrieron y se besaron. La multitud estalló en aplausos.

-Felicidades- se escuchó por todos lados, fueron muchos abrazos para ellas y palmas en la espalda para él. Lilian era feliz. Tomo la mano de su esposo.

-Felicidades Banker-

Ver a Marcus de la mano de una voluptuosas rubia no le cayó bien, pero le afecto menos de lo que creyó, le agradeció el venir desde el corazón mientras le señalaba la mesa de banquetes.

-Serás muy feliz- le auguro el cuándo se despidió. A Lilian se le escapo una lagrima mientras asentía, mientras la silueta se perdia entre los invitados Lilian se despidió de su ex prometido y su primer amor. Tomo la mano de su esposo.

-Sirius gracias por venir- Lilian sonrió, estudiando a sus dos invitados, nada despreciables con sus túnicas formales.

-Gracias por invitarnos- respondió el pocionista en lugar de los dos

-Lilian. Jim ¡Felicidades!- salió una alegre voz a sus espaldas. Lilian se giró para recibir al auror que venía de la mano de su esposa- ¡Auror MacGreggor!- le dijo burlonamente mientras recibía un abrazo- ¡Hola Alice!- Lilian abrazo a su mejor amiga del colegio- ¿Todo bien en el ministerio?-

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió la mujer entre risas.

-Si tocas mi camisa de nuevo te hechizare Black- Lilian vio de reojo a la pareja. Sirius apretaba la mano derecha del otro mientras que con la contraria trataba de desabotonar su camisa.

Lilian rio. Tomo la mano de su esposo.

-¿Vamos a bailar Jim?-

-o-

-o-

FIN


End file.
